The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional sales application database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The rapid, efficient use of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Unfortunately, conventional databases do not include convenient calendaring applications. Although calendar applications may exist in contexts other than in databases, scheduling events, a series of events, or determining calendaring availability require navigating multiple screens, performing multiple selections, performing multiple view changes and is therefore cumbersome and inefficient for the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for enabling the scheduling of events in an on-demand service in a database system in a manner that improves user efficiency.